A Child at the Door
by Poetsfall
Summary: Professor Severus Snape is living his life as Potions Master and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. He is considered a hero by Wizarding Britain. While at a forced holiday in his home in Spinner's End his life takes a drastic turn when a letter arrives from a past lover with an unexpected messenger
1. Past Come Haunting

**Chapter 1 – Past Come Haunting**

Two bodies were tangled on a bed deep in the bowels of a great castle. The two bodies entwined in a passionate struggle only to fall on the mattress in a sweaty heap. It was a beautiful summer's eve night. They dozed of in bliss waking up in the early hours of dawn. The woman got up to dress as the man propped himself up on his elbow to gaze at her adoringly.

"Stay", he pleaded not for the first time. The woman shook her head smiling softly as she finished dressing. She came and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"You know I can't", she told him, not for the last time.

"Why not?" he asked her caressing her stomach.

"You know I cannot say. Please. Let us part in friendship", the woman said. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. "It is time."

She leaned in once more and he closed his eyes savouring the gentle touch of her lips on his cheek. Next time he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Professor Severus Snape had never intended to survive the final battle, but here he was ever the Potions Master, ever the professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been cleared on the account of murdering Albus Dumbledore and any other crimes he might have committed as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix during the two wars against the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had been given an Order of Merlin, First Class for his efforts during two decades. He had been promoted as Deputy Headmaster under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. He was considered a hero. Everything he had ever wanted, except for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position which he had given up on after a year in the position. Yet, none of it was truly satisfying. He had almost had... No, he would not dwell on the past.

Here he was in his old home of Spinner's End _enjoying_ the Christmas holidays away from the school by the insistence of Minerva.

"You have worked yourself ragged, Severus. Don't say anything! I haven't finished with you. You will take this Christmas holiday for yourself. I do not want to see you in Hogwarts before your birthday. If I do see you, so help me, you will regret the day you were born."

He knew all to well that the Headmistress would stand behind her words and he was exiled from the dungeons the moment the students left on the Hogwarts Express. Spinner's End was cozy enough, but it held painful memories for him. Things he didn't care to dwell on.

He only noted that he had dozed off after he heard the doorbell ring. Severus frowned. His Muggle neighbours never visited assuming he was gone and his friends from the wizarding world would Floo him. The doorbell rang again. Severus got up ready to pull his wand out in an attempt to defend himself from unwanted guests. The doorbell rang a third time as he opened the door. Nobody was there. He heard a voice and looked down.

A child.

There was a young child at his door. A small girl with silky, raven locks and dark eyes that peered at him with curiosity. She was wearing Muggle clothes with a cloak against the winter wind. A silence fell over them and the small girl offered him a scroll with his name written on it. The handwriting was familiar.

"May I come in?" she asked and he looked at her from the letter surprised to hear her speak.

"And why do you think that would be appropriate?" Severus asked the child. She shrugged.

"The letter will explain", she answered simply. She fought back a shiver. "Please, sir, it is quite cold here."

Not knowing what to do Severus beckoned the child in. She went directly into his living room and sat onto the sofa beckoning to the letter. He stared incredulously at the girl's audacity, but concluding that no answer would come from the child before he read the letter, he opened the scroll.

_Severus,_

_I wonder how you remember me? I remember our time together as something I can never truly find anywhere else, but I was left with a reminder of you. You must be wondering why a eight year old girl would find her way to your door. Well, say hello to your daughter __Nathaira__ Callidora Snape. She has been my pride and joy and I hate to depart from her, but I was given an assignment with short notice and it is too dangerous for her to follow._

_I would have left __Nathaira__ at my relatives, but she has lived a quite secluded life with me travelling across the world with me and my work. And my parents are dead. You are the only family she has left. I thought maybe it is her time to know her father._

_I do not know how long this assignment will last_ _and I will not be able to be in touch. If something were to happen to me, my employer would not be able to inform my surviving family until five years after the end of the investigation and only if the surviving family, Nathaira, is an adult. __Nathaira__... She understands about my work. She will probably have to stay with you until she goes to Hogwarts._

_I... I truly hope you would take care of her and not send her off. She is an easy child, fond of books and riddles, especially Arithmancy. She has your intellect and love for Potions._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS Tell __Nathaira__ I love her. And... You are the only one to know of her existence._

The letter was smeared with her tears. After reading the letter he crushed it in his deft hands and looked at the child who had fallen asleep. He sat down heavily in his armchair at a complete loss.


	2. A Book and A Parcel

**Chapter 2 - A Book and A Parcel**

The girl, Nathaira, woke up sometime later yawning widely. He heard her shuffling from the kitchen and went to the doorway.

"There are some biscuits and pumpkin juice in the kitchen for you", he said. The girl lit up and passed with her cloak billowing slightly behind her. Severus smirked and observed her as she nibbled hungrily at one of the biscuits.

Nathaira was small for her age and almost unhealthily thin. Her hair was black and silky cascading down her back in glistening waves. Or her would have been glistening if it had been clean. He noticed for the first time that the child's face was dark with grime from several days of not being able to wash herself. Her clothes were muddy, tattered and ripped in several places. The skin on her nimble hands was translucent, he could make out the veins and bones. Her face that should have glowed with the beauty of a small child's enthusiasm had sunken cheeks accentuating her high cheekbones.

The girl finished the food offered to her and lifted her gaze to the face of the man who her mother had called her father. Her eyes held a sadness and seriousness beyond her years telling quite plainly that she had lead a hard life.

_What is one to do with a girl her age? _Severus thought sullenly and his brow furrowed. The girl seemed to notice this and she reached for something in her the pocket of her cloak. It was a shrunken carpet bag that the girl enlarged with a silent motion of her hands.

"You are quite adept at wandless magic", he noted. The girl nodded solemnly and looked at him.

"Mother..." she began silently when her voice cracked. She gathered herself with a shuddering breath trying to fight her tears. "You know. Just in case."

Severus nodded not sure what he could say to make the girl feel better. She bowed down and opened the bag and pulled out a book and a rectangular parcel wrapped in brown paper. She handed the book to him. The title said: _Caring for a Child in the Wizarding World_. Severus smiled lightly. This was exactly like her, to think ahead.

The girl set the package wrapped in paper on the kitchen table and nodded towards it.

"Happy Christmas, father", she said almost so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Especially the last part of her statement. He was not a man of emotion, but he felt compelled to go around the table and hug the girl to comfort her. She looked so broken. He didn't however do this not sure if it was prudent, especially since he was practically a stranger to her. But he knew without a doubt that she was his offspring. He could see himself in her features that were strongly inherited from him, all though her nose and the slight curliness of her hair came from her mother.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around the gift pulling towards him while the girl observed him carefully. He opened the gift to find a photo album inside. He opened it to its first page finding a letter and an inscription on the page. The inscription said in her familiar hand:

_To Severus and __Nathaira__, to remember the days from birth to meet and to create new memories. With love, Hermione_

And the letter said:

_To __Nathaira__, age 17, in the event I have not returned_

He opened the album to the next page to see a Muggle picture with a smiling Hermione Granger looking lovingly at a baby in her arms. The child was unnaturally small. Under the picture was a date. First of January 1999. He looked sharply at the girl trembling in her seat on the other side of the table.

"You were born in a Muggle hospital?" he questioned feeling no satisfaction at the way the child snapped in to attention at his slightly snappish tone.

"Y-yes, sir", she answered shakily. "I was born four weeks earlier than I should have."

He wondered if she was afraid of him. But it certainly explained why nobody had the knowledge of the girl's existence. He opened the album to a third page and noted that it was a wizarding photo were a few month old Nathaira stared curiously at the person taking the picture than something happened and the baby laughed clapping her hands together in delight before going back to her curious stare. Severus couldn't help, but smile at the small child. He had never seen anything as beautiful as her.

He lost himself in the photo album living through the girl's childhood and noting that the picture's were only of her. After the Muggle photo, never was there a glimpse of her mother or anyone else for that matter. No friends during her birthdays and most surprisingly, no members of the Golden Trio or the Weasley family.

He looked up at the girl who was yawning. It was late and she had big black spots under her eyes making her look quite desolate. He got up and the girl did the same.

"I was not expecting a visitor", he said. "But I will show you to the place you will sleeping in this night, but first I will show you to the bathroom. Do you have any fresh clothes? Good. Follow me."

She did as he walked upstairs. He left her to it standing outside the bathroom door wondering what to do. He resolved to checking that the extra bedroom was in presentable condition. It needed a good amount of scourgifying and a few well cast reparos on the bed and dresser. The room was very plain, but he thought it would serve the girl's needs at least for the night. He flicked his wand changing the sheets and blanket on the bed just in time to hear the bathroom door open.

The girl looked much better after having cleaned up. Her skin was slightly tones belying that she had spent much time outside. Her hair had a beautifully shining black hue to it. She had changed into dark blue pyjamas and fuzzy socks. He beckoned her to the door. She looked about with an unfathomable expression on her thin face. He had brought her carpet bag to the room.

"This is where you will sleep tonight", he said and turned to go. She nodded and padded quietly to the bed. He shut the door silently making out the soft sobs the girl was trying to hide in her pillow. Knowing by instinct there was nothing he could do, he returned to the living room.


	3. A Grandmother of Sorts

**Chapter 3 - A Grandmother of Sorts**

He noted that it was about eight-thirty and after a short amount of contemplating reached for the Floo powder and threw into the flames, saying:

"Headmistress' Office."

He then got on his knees and pushed his head into the green fire.

"Minerva, can you come through?" he asked after assessing that Headmistress McGonagall was at her desk and had noticed him. Minerva nodded and Severus blew his head out of the fireplace. He summoned a set of tea setting it on the side table. Soon Minerva was in the his living room in all her Gryffindor glory.

"What is it, Severus? I thought I told you to relax. It's Christmas, for heavens' sake!" Minerva exclaimed her voice rising alarmingly.

"Shh", Severus said and Minerva looked at him surprised.

"What is this about?" the Headmistress asked.

"I think, Minerva, you should sit. Tea?"

Minerva nodded and sat down on the sofa that had earlier been occupies by the girl. She took the proffered tea, sipped and sighed contently. Severus prepared his tea and sat in his favourite armchair. After some time of silence, Severus spoke.

"It appears that I have a child and I do not how to handle children."

Minerva nearly choked on her tea.

"A child?" she managed. Severus nodded and retrieved the photo album handing it over to woman. Minerva opened the album gingerly seeing the inscription and raised an eyebrow. "Nathaira?"

Severus nodded again.

"Yes, Nathaira Callidora Snape. She arrived at my door this evening and is sleeping upstairs", he answered cautiously. Minerva turned the page and looked up at her Potions Master surprised.

"Is... Is her mother who I think it is?" the former Transfigurations professor asked.

"If you are thinking of Hermione Granger, than the answer is again, yes", Severus answered watching the witch carefully.

"But when..."

But Severus interrupted her.

"She is eight and apparently turning nine the first day of the year."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Where is Hermione?" Minerva finally voiced the only question left.

"She..." Severus paused in his tracks. "I do not know. According to her letter she was sent to complete a dangerous mission to which she couldn't take her daughter who had been living alone with her mother for all of her life."

Minerva flipped through to photo album noting the absence of people.

"Poor child. Life must be hard on her."

The witch's voice was full of sympathy.

"She is bordering starvation and is frightfully malnourished. She is terribly underweight and I'm afraid her ribs show. Not something I checked. I really don't know how to go about this... This thing. Her mother, in all her wisdom, left the girl with a book on parenthood, but I was hoping..."

Severus trailed off. But Minerva knew him well enough to pick up his train of thought.

"You want me to examine her and act as a substitute mother?"

"Well, more of a grandmother", he said confirming her thoughts.

"Shall I come by tomorrow, around ten, maybe?" Minerva suggested and Severus nodded absently. Before she stepped through the Floo, she heard Severus say:

"And Minerva, her existence is to be kept secret until a time I deem it unnecessary. It is her mother's wish."

Minerva made a motion of acquiescence and was gone. Severus finished his tea and immersed himself in the parenting book to get ahead in the fatherhood game.


	4. A Night of Thoughts

**Chapter 4 - A Night of Thoughts**

Severus sat back in his chair flipping through the book feeling more and more disconcerted about the whole affair. Even with the book he could find no solution for the predicament he was in. She was sure to ask many questions the next day, he mused while sipping his firewhiskey. Abruptly he stopped wondering should he even be drinking alcohol with the presence of a minor. Then he shook his head. Of course not, just as long as he didn't get drunk.

His thoughts turned to the heart of his new problem, Hermione Granger, who had left, disappeared from the face of the planet leaving behind only a ghost of a name. She had told him several times before they had parted that she had to go. He, in fact, had been the only one to know that she was leaving. She had left a note behind her for her friends to find.

_Do not follow. I am fine._

_HG_

Not a word of where she was going, what she was to be doing and when she would return, if ever. She had told him that she had gotten a job offer that she could not refuse and would make her a ghost to the rest of the world. And all that was left her was a memory that Severus had hoped to avoid for the rest of his miserable days. She was declared dead by the Ministry of Magic and the only trace left was her legacy as a member of the Golden Trio and her part in the Final Battle.

Not a whisper revealing her existence.

Not until the appearance of a homeless looking child at the door of Severus Snape, Potions Master, the last person to see Hermione Granger. Of course nobody but him knew that.

Before she had left he had noticed subtle changes in her. Things he hadn't been able to put a finger to. Her studies had suffered and she had left before her NEWT results had arrived. She had slept less and less, partly due to her affair with her professor. It had been the last time he had begged anything of anyone.

Anger began welling up in him. What _job_ could have been so damn important that she had left and taken _his _unborn child with her. He had professed to her that he loved her. She had been the only woman to have ever heard those words pass his lips. They had even agreed upon a binding ceremony a few weeks after term would have been over. Then out of the blue she had said the words that were etched into his memory forever. A memory of pain, a moment he didn't know he had truly had a heart before it was broken, shattered into irreparable pieces.

"I am leaving. And there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. Believe me, it is for the best."

He, the master of deception, had nodded hiding his inner turmoil as he had done all of his life. But when he had held her that night he had held her tighter than ever before. And when she was gone, he had collapsed without the energy to move tremors wracking through his body as all the hope for a better future he had had left him with only loneliness. Eventually others had pulled him back into the world and forced him to function as he had done. Teaching, research, duties. His temper had grown even more legendary than ever in the days of spying.

Nathaira, the spawn of a snake. What a fitting name for a child of his, the Head of Slytherin. What did not amuse him however was the name's connection with Nagini, Voldemort's snake familiar.

The book of parenting forgotten he turned his thoughts to the saddening child who was his daughter. There was no knowing what being a "quiet child" meant since the girl was a stranger to the company of others. His anger flared again. What happened to the Gryffindor know-it-all to take on such a dangerous job, one that made it worth endangering a child and abandon a promising life with him?

Sighing and looking at the time, he got up absently thinking about the girl in the next room stripping his clothes ready to slip under the satin sheets naked as he always. Cursing he remembered the girl and not wanting to traumatise her for life, he put on pyjama bottoms and fell into the bed.

Nathaira woke up the next morning someplace warm and comfortable. She couldn't remember when she had felt warm and comfortable. She also felt clean, a novelty in the run and hide lifestyle she had lead with her mother for as long as she could remember. She wondered for a moment where she was and then blanched with the memory. This was, what her mother had called, her father's house. A man called Professor Severus Snape.

When she had walked to the door of the desolate looking place she hadn't been sure what she had been expecting from the man she had dreamed about as long as she could remember. He had been cold, not unkind, but polite. She had recognised him the moment he had opened the door. Her mother had shown her a picture of him, but she could see her eyes and hands were given to her from him.

She started out of her mind at the sound of the shower. She got up and crept carefully to the door opening it slightly. There was no one in the murky corridor. She tiptoed back into the room and to her carpet bag pulling out her few belongings. All her clothes were tattered and aged quickly. They were all either grey or brown, serving the purpose of disguise in forests and the wilderness. She wouldn't miss the wide open spaces, as her mother had called them joking and failing miserably at trying to lighten the mood. Where ever Nathaira would be, she wouldn't be there. That was the only thing she was sure about.

She put on a sagging brown hoodie with leather patches at the elbows and grey jeans that had become soft and flexible also with leather patches covering the knees. She brushed her hair, not that she ever needed to, and put on her black leather boots, the only fine piece of wear her mother had been able to get her. They were perfect for hiking through almost any terrain. After that she slipped out of the room and silently slipped down the stairs.

Severus had slept fitfully finally getting up at six o'clock deciding to go to the shower. The house was silent if one discounted the normal creaks of a ruin like Spinner's End. The hot water caressed his body slightly relaxing his troubled muscles. He turned off the shower and dressed in black trousers and a white button-up shirt as he had done in his many years of teaching finding them quite comfortable. He wore black socks and decided against putting on any other footwear.

He walked across the corridor and down the stairs after casting a Silencio on his feet in an attempt to not wake up the child. He was surprised to find her sitting at the kitchen table over a well-read book her black hair cascading around it like a curtain. Severus cleared his throat and she looked up at him with an apprehensive gaze that sent his mind wondering what she was thinking.

"Good morning", he said.

"Good morning, sir", she answered and observed him.

"I didn't expect you to be up", he said trying to spark up some sort of conversation.

"I'm used to it", was her answer, with a certain finality as if to tell him to stop the line of questioning. He complied, asking instead:

"Is there anything you prefer to eat for breakfast?"

Her face became contemplative and then she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever you deem appropriate, sir."

Severus looked at her a bit dazed trying to remember what little he had read in the book the night before. He shook his head in consternation chiding himself for thinking feeding an eight year old girl a complicated task. She could eat on her own and probably had similar preferences to what the students in Hogwarts did. He took out toast on a plate and set the butter and slices of ham on the table. She smiled at him and turned back to the book absently waving her hands making the toast butter and add ham to it summoning it to her hand and biting into it with an appreciative noise. Severus looked at her for a moment and then noted something odd.

"Do you not have the trace on you?"

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face before realisation dawned on her.

"Oh no. Mother removed it immediately. Couldn't have us being traced", she said dismissively. This caught his attention.

"She was able to remove the Ministry trace for tracking underaged witches and wizards?"

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Well. Yes, sir."

"How extensive are your skills in wandless magic?"

"Useful. You know, preparing food, summoning things, shrinking, enlarging, levitating... Things like that."

He nodded, slightly in awe. He himself was quite proficient in performing wandless magic. They ate a moment in silence.

"Sir? If you don't mind my asking, but..." the girl began as he looked at her noting for the first time how old she seemed. Something had to be done about her clothes. They were worn and only shy of falling apart. She did wear, to his amazement, good quality dragon hide boots. "What will happen now?"

"How do you mean?" Severus countered.

"Will..." She seemed to try to gather her courage. "Will you allow me to stay or will I be sent away?"

"Why would you think you would be sent away?"

"Well, mother..." she faltered. "Mother said that... You don't really like children."

Severus looked at her amusement tinkling in his eyes.

"I've never said I do not like children. True, I am not fond of any of them, especially since most of them are complete and utter dunderheads."

"Oh."

Was all she said to that and looked at the table. He sighed.

"Nathaira."

She looked up at him with bewilderment.

"Yes, sir?"

Her voice was questioning as was her face.

"We will have a visitor today. The Headmistress of Hogwarts, in fact. Are you up to meeting her?"

Nathaira's face turned slightly panicked.

"I... I... If you want me to, sir", she said her shoulders slumped.

_Well, so far she is obedient, _Severus thought.

"Do you not feel comfortable meeting her? Do not lie to me, Nathaira."

She nodded and breathed in heavily.

"I... I've never met anybody before", she said silently. "I... I don't know if mother would approve, sir."

"Your mother is not here, Nathaira. She relinquished your guardianship to me as you arrived at my door and I think it time for you to begin meeting people outside the immediate vicinity of your family. Now, we have some time before Professor McGonagall will arrive. Tell me about your childhood."


	5. The Headmistress Calls

**Chapter 5 - The Headmistress Calls**

Nathaira's face that had slowly been warming up to a comfortable level of conversation became suddenly distant. Her voice was cold as she spoke.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" He questioned her. The girl averted her eyes and studied the top of the table intently. "Answer me." He snapped. She looked up with an expression of hurt.

"Both, sir." Her answer was confident.

"What can you tell me?"

"I don't know, sir."

Severus examined her and wondered if her mother had cast a spell on her.

"Why do you have my name over hers?"

The girl paled.

"She said names didn't matter. Mother has always been mother, sometimes they called her the Panther." Her hand flew to her mouth quickly. She shuddered with fear in her eyes.

"You do not recognise the name Hermione Granger?" Severus asked disbelief colouring his normally dry voice. The girl shook her head violently.

"Please, sir. You cannot tell anyone of mother. They will kill her. Please, sir." Tears were streaming down the girl's face as she pleaded him. Severus was taken aback by the sudden display of emotion. Uncomfortable, he shifted in his seat.

"I am afraid it is too late for that? I have told Headmistress McGonagall of you and your mother and have asked for her to remain silent of your existence."

Anger flashed in her eyes in a way that had been very similar to her mother.

"She couldn't if she wished to." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Severus asked, but Nathaira refused to answer him looking at the space beside his ear. He slammed his palm to the table and getting the girl's attention. "When I ask a question, _Nathaira_, I expect an answer. Now answer me before you regret walking through my door." He hissed through his teeth trying to contain himself.

_Quiet and easy, eh, Miss Granger?_ He thought bitterly. The girl wiped away her tears trying to compose herself. After breathing in an out a few times and her jaw set defiantly she looked directly into his eyes.

"My existence is under the Fidelius charm." She said. He blinked at her uncomprehending.

"Under the Fidelius charm?" He repeated.

"Sir, you are now my Secret-keeper. Mother wouldn't know where to find me."

"And you did not find it prudent to tell me this last night?" He asked harshly.

"I... I didn't think..." She stuttered. Severus shot up his seat and graced her with a menacing glare that made her flinch satisfactorily as his voice lowered dangerously.

"You didn't think what, girl? Has your _mother _not ingrained caution into your brain if your existence is under the Fidelius charm? I cannot _believe_ that the resident know-it-all of Gryffindor with the highest marks in many, many years would not have passed on at least some of her formidable intellect. It is even harder to believe that such a girl like you are any relation to myself."

The girl had shrunk from her chair and backed away into a corner as if waiting for him to attack her. He was about to continue his tirade when he was interrupted.

"Good gods, Severus! She is only a child."

It was Minerva, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Severus looked at her readying himself for the next onslaught, but the deadly look the Headmistress directed at him effectively cut his intentions. Nathaira was curling into a small ball in the corner of the room. Minerva put down a basket she had been holding on the counter and lowered herself next to the cowering little girl. She looked extremely vulnerable and defenceless while curled up into a foetal position and rocking back and forth.

"Nathaira." Minerva's voice was gentle as a spring stream and hearing her voice stopped the rocking motion. "My name is Minerva and I am a friend to your father. He is not going to hurt you. Would you like some chocolate, dear?"

Nathaira looked up at the friendly woman and nodded. Minerva offered the girl her hand which the girl looked at hesitantly for many minutes before deciding that the Headmistress meant no harm. Minerva helped her up and guided her into the sitting room picking up the basket with her. After she had made the girl sit on the sofa, Minerva reached out into the basket producing Honeydukes' chocolate. The girl eyes it suspiciously and then took the offered candy, opening the wrapper and smelling in the scent carefully as if trying to discern its ingredients. Determination blinked in her eyes as she bit into the chocolate tentatively and chewing it carefully. Swallowing she let out a contented sigh and took more bites looking happier. Severus pulled Minerva to the side.

"Why are you here? I thought we agreed upon ten o'clock."

"We did, indeed. But I felt that knowing you I would be needed sooner and with the looks of it, I was right. Now tell me what happened."

Seveus sighed in defeat knowing better than to argue with the woman, especially after she had been able to put the girl's mind at ease. At least for the moment.

"She will not disclose to me any details of her life. And what's more she failed to inform me that her very damn existence is Secret-kept with me as the new keeper, no less."

Minerva's expression was contemplative.

"That does explain why I could not discuss my late visit with Albus' portrait."

"I told you to tell no one!" Severus hissed.

"You and I both know that Albus is as good as being no one in matters that require discretion. I would advise you to reveal her to him, at least."

"I shall be the one to decide that."

"Very well, Severus. But you will have to figure something out soon, since you will be returning to Hogwarts in a week or so. I will have to know in time if I must ask the castle to add to your quarters." Minerva glanced at Nathaira who was finishing the bar of chocolate that had been given to her. "Now if you will excuse me, I will speak with your daughter and figure out the exact condition of her health, but I'm afraid we might have to bring Poppy in on this."

"The girl specifically told me that nobody, but I, should know."

"Your daughter cannot be the one deciding these things. She has been given into your care and it is your duty to provide her with the care she needs regardless of her thoughts about it. And I dare say, she is in deep need of someone who takes responsibility instead of giving more to her."

With that Minerva went to Nathaira and asked the girl to guide her to the room she was staying in. The girl nodded fighting the urge to run away from the woman and turned to the stairs.

Minerva noted that the girl was very careful around her and continuously acting like a scared animal stalked by prey. Any human contact seemed to put her on edge. Minerva didn't know why, but the girl seemed to very cautiously trust her and for this she was grateful. Minerva thought that the girl could be very stunning if fed, dressed and cared for properly. She looked quite healthy, but the hardest thing to change in her would be the haunted shadow in her piercing eyes. She was a tall girl for the age of eight with graceful, practiced movements. A girl that was used to walking, she noted seeing her boots that were the only expensive and well-cared for thing on her. Her hair was clean and could be glossy, but Minerva suspected she had serious lack of the essential nutrients.

_Must convince Severus to let Poppy examine her_, she said to herself making a mental note. Nathaira stopped at a door and opened it revealing a tidy, small room that was as stoic as the owner of the house.

"This is were you slept last night?" She asked and the girl nodded. Nathaira noticed something and with a wave of her hand her bed was neatly done.

"You can do wandless magic? Do you have permission from your father?"

The girl looked at her oddly.

"Yes, mother trained me. No, I haven't permission."

"But surely the Ministry..."

"No trace, madame." The girl said with an annoyed note in her smooth voice.

"Your mother's doing, is it?"

The girl nodded again.

"I knew your mother when she was in school. I was her Head of House, but I must say I see more of Severus in you than her."

"Gryffindor, right? Much good it did her." Nathaira spat out. Minerva raised her eyebrows almost up to her hairline.

"She regretted being Gryffindor?"

"Yes, madame. She used to say when she thought I didn't hear: 'Damn Slytherin. Should have learned from him.' "

"Do you know what she was speaking of?"

"Yes. Him."

Nathaira had moved to sit on the bed looking down at her hands wishing the nosy woman away. Instead of granting her silent wish, Minerva sat on the bed next to her.

"Nathaira, where have you been living all these years?"

The girl sighed.

"In the wilderness. I never knew. Sometimes mother would leave me for a couple days promising she'd come back and that someday we would be safe."

Nathaira had an unmistakable bitterness in her words.

"She would leave you alone? Did you have any friends?"

"Never anyone, always mother. She never brought anyone to us, but sometimes if someone came unexpected I had to hide nearby. But she always made sure I never saw or heard anything important. Just mother, me and the wilderness."

The girl began to cry again and Minerva wrapped her arms around the girls slender body feeling her state of malnourishment. Silently she pulled the girl into a tighter embrace and caressed her hair rocking her while humming a soothing tune. The girl stopped trembling after a while and Minerva knew she had fallen a sleep. Laying her down on the bed and tucking her in, she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead pushing a lock of hair from her face. Than she left to speak to the father closing the door silently behind her.


	6. Getting Comfortable

**Chapter 6 - Getting Comfortable**

Severus stood up when Minerva returned to the sitting room.

"She's asleep."

Severus sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

"You were gone a long time."

Minerva sat down and Severus conjured up tea.

"We talked for a bit about her life." Severus looked at her expectantly so she continued. "She seems to have never known the comforts of life living in the wilderness all her time. I just cannot imagine Hermione leaving a child alone for days under any circumstances."

"She is a Gryffindor." Severus offered grudgingly. It usually seemed to explain the witch's actions most times.

"Not according to your daughter. She said Hermione had regrets about being in my house." Minerva's words were morose.

"What did you collect of her health?" Severus asked.

"Her mind is more mature than I would like it to be, considering her age. Like you said, she is bordering on starvation. I really think you should take her to see Poppy."

"Minerva..." Severus began with a protest, but Minerva cut him off.

"It is for the best of the child. Something that you should think of if you are going to be the one to care for her, and I strongly advise you do since technically she doesn't exist. You know Poppy and you know as well as I know that if you can't trust her, you can't trust any mediwitch."

"All right, I'll bring her around when she wakes up."

"No, I don't think its wise to take her away from here just yet, not even for a small visit. I will fetch Poppy for you. And another thing, be gentle with her. She is really quite fragile, no matter how brave a face she puts on. She truly does remind me of you as a child. Maybe there is still time to show that there are people who care for her other than her mother whose done a poor job about it."

With those words the Headmistress finished her tea, got up and Floo'd to Hogwarts to fetch the ever loyal and talented Poppy Pomfrey.

While Minerva was gone, Severus was lost to his thoughts about his childhood and shuddered realising how dangerously close he had come to destroying the child. His father had struck him when cross and/or drunk. While he didn't believe he would have physically harmed the child, she had shrunk from his words more than he cared to remember. He trusted Minerva's judgement.

_Damn! What a good impression I must be making_, he thought sourly. _Look, child, here is your father. You will be living with, don't worry he'll only destroy your soul._

He was raised from his reverie when the two women arrived. Poppy Pomfrey had not changed a bit in the many years she had served the school. She was still dextrous and caring like a mother hen as she had always been.

"Good morning, Severus. Would you care telling me why I am here?"

Playing the perfect hostess he greeted the medi-witch.

"Certainly, Poppy, Minerva. Tea?"

Poppy took him up on his offer when the Headmistress declined.

"I have daughter with the name of Nathaira Snape." He waited to see if there was any difference in her demeanour except for the natural surprise and shock before he continued. "She arrived in my home last night and I feel she needs a medical examination to determine her health. You will not be able to disclose this information to anyone who might show even the slightest interest to her."

Poppy nodded slightly dazed. Never in a million years would she have imagined the surly Potions Master to be anyones father let alone left in his custody.

"Where is she?" Madam Pomfrey asked reverting to her business-like manner of dealing with her patients.

"_She_ is currently sleeping." Severus asked a bit wary about Poppy's curiosity. He could see the wheels of wondering turning in her head, but like all good medical personnel refrained from asking any inappropriate questions.

They chatted for an hour until they heard voices of someone moving upstairs. It was Minerva who got up to fetch the girl. They came back Nathaira clutching shyly to Minerva's robes hiding behind her like a cornered animal panic in her eyes.

"It's all right, Nathaira. This is Madam Pomfrey, she is here to do a check up on you. I promise you, it won't hurt." Minerva murmured to her soothingly. The girl nodded and seemed a slight more relaxed looking very nervous. Suddenly Severus felt jealousy boiling up in him. He was the girl's father, was he not?

Poppy got up and carefully approached the girl and Minerva with a friendly face on her pleasant features.

"It's nice to meet you, Nathaira." She said extending her hand. The girl looked at the incredulously and cringed away from it. Minerva caressed her head murmuring calming words to the girl who then extended her arm to meet Madam Pomfrey's handshake. A careful smile crept onto her face lighting it up ever so slightly. This sent daggers through Severus' heart. He wanted the little girl to smile at him without worries in her haunted eyes. He wished to take her pain away.

While Severus mused Poppy had asked Nathaira to lay down on the couch. She lifted the hem of the girl's shirt and gasped. Severus saw that the girl was only skin and bones with numerous small scars crisscrossing her entire torso. Poppy pulled out her wand and several diagnostics charms nodding to herself every once and a while. Finally she had finished. They asked Minerva to take Nathaira into the kitchen to eat while Poppy told him what she had found.

"I can feel that she has a strong grasp of magic, but her physical condition prevents her from fulfilling her potential. I suggest a diet where you slowly increase the proportions full of fruits, vegetables, nuts and meats. She needs three regular meals a day of regular proportion. She has evidence of irregular meals at irregular intervals. I also suggest that you give her a nourishment absorption potion and a vitamins potion. A Pepper-Up potion can be given to her during midday if need be. She should not have a nap during the day, but sleep full nights. She needs two hours of exercise every day. Something light that children do."

Severus scowled at the medi-witch.

"How the hell am I to know what children do? I doubt the child herself is capable of deciphering that."

"Muggles take their children to parks to meet and play with other children, or you could simply take a long walk with her." Poppy suggested.

"I don't think she is ready to interact with her peers, living in isolation all her life."

"Perhaps not then."

Minerva and Nathaira returned.

"Thank you, Poppy. I will meet you back at Hogwarts." Minerva said dismissing the medi-witch who thanked them for the tea and reminded Severus to take good care of the girl, or else. He knew very well that her threats were to be taken seriously.

When she was gone Minerva brought Nathaira in front of her father and then backed away to the sofa.

"I apologise for my rash behaviour earlier. I am legendary for my bad temper." Severus apologised sincerely. The girl nodded carefully.

"Yes, sir."

"Now if you are to stay in my home, there are a set of rules that you must follow."

The girl made another movement of her concurrence to his will.

"First of all, I am not your professor. You do not address me as sir."

"How shall you be addressed then?" Nathaira asked feeling more on common ground when discussing formalities.

"What would you want to call me, Nathaira?"

She didn't know what to do. Nobody had ever asked for her opinion about anything before. It had always been obey or die. Simple choice. She told him this and it made the dark man smile. Nathaira liked his smile. It made him look kind.

"Well?" He drawled.

"Father?" She asked carefully and he nodded in assent. Minerva observed the careful encounter between father and daughter and saw a cautious relationship fledge as they discussed the rules of the house, or like Severus put it, his home, since he was very rarely seen in Spinner's End.

Severus was impressed with the way the girl listened to him carefully, then asked him to clarify things that she had not come upon during her time with her mother living in a tent or under the sky. She learned quickly and was able to negotiate some points in an apparent contract that they were forming. She seemed similar to him in the way that he liked clear boundaries and rules.

As there negotiation began to wane, Minerva decided to take her leave. She hugged the little girl who welcomed her embrace and left. The girl became a bit more shy and wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Severus looked at the time and noted that it was still early morning. Remembering Poppy's words he got up.

"Would you like to see my laboratory?" He asked. Nathaira didn't smile, but the uncertainty in her demeanour was forgotten and replaced by a hunger that Severus recognised only too well. It was the first time she reminded him of her mother.

They went down the stairs to the basement that Severus had finally adapted to his own use after the war and it was apparent that he would stay alive. The girl's face was filled in awe and it made him feel uncharacteristically warm inside. There was something to the knowledge that she was his flesh and blood.

He took out a cauldron and a lit a fire under it gathering things he needed to make the nourishment absorption potion. She looked at him curiously and then asked:

"What are you brewing?"

He told her.

"Can I help?"

He hesitated for a moment and then told her to dice the asphodel root. She did so and he noticed that her technique was perfect. He gave her tasks that she completed them with a fluidness that he recognised to come from him. Her meticulousness made him feel proud. They completed the potion together and he ladled into vials.

"Drink this."

He said. To his surprise she immediately obeyed him and grimaced at the taste. They then went on to brewing the vitamins potion which he made her drink as well.

"What are they for?" She finally asked after they had finished cleaning the working space and were making there way to the kitchen for lunch.

"For you to better gain nourishment from food and improving your health." He answered shortly and she nodded soberly. They ate in silence. After making the plates wash themselves Severus ventured to the next task at hand.

"Nathaira, are you up to going to town?" He asked carefully. She had grown more comfortable around him, so she asked for the reason. "You have a... limited amount of clothes. I feel that no child of mine should look like she lived on the streets."

His words were a bit harder than he had meant and she only nodded silently. He then realised that he had no idea what girl's of her age wore. As if hearing what he had thought she told him:

"Father, I know what clothes are appropriate."

It was the first time after their negotiation that she had addressed him in that way. He smiled inwardly, nodded and took her small hand into his. He relished the feeling for a moment before they disapparated.


	7. Home and Other Improvements

**Chapter 7 - Home and Other Improvements**

They appeared at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Side-long apparition was as familiar to Nathaira as breathing so she surprised Severus by showing no signs of nausea or shaking. He said nothing about it, but led her to Madam Malkin's. When they stepped into the shop Madam Malkin smiled up at him.

"Professor Snape, what brings you here? And who is this charming young woman?" The woman asked looking directly at Nathaira who breathed sharply beginning to hyperventilate. Severus' brow furrowed as he squeezed his daughter's hand reassuringly. Something was wrong with the shopkeeper being able to see Nathaira.

"This, Madam, is Nathaira. We require assistance in building up her new wardrobe. i am afraid she has no appropriate clothes at the present moment."

Madam Malkin only smiled at them and nodded. She came from behind the counter and as she was leading them towards the back of the store the doorbell rang as somebody else stepped in. Severus spun. The new customer was none other than Lucius Malfoy in all his aristocratic glory. His eyes swept over Severus and he was surprised to note a small, raven haired girl beside him peering at him with black eyes from behind Severus' robes.

"Why Severus, long time no see. And who is this charming little thing?" He greeted the Potions Master noting that Severus stepped protectively in front of the girl who held onto the man's arm with a death grip.

"Lucius." Severus said with a nod and turned around heading towards the back of the store hiding the girl in his robes.

"Aren't you going to introduce her to an old friend?" Lucius asked his curiosity peaking. Severus turned to look at him the Potions Master's eyes piercing. Lucius knew his calculating look and waited raising an inquisitive eyebrow into a blond arch.

"Nathaira, this is Lucius Malfoy, an associate of mine." Severus finally said unveiling the slender girl who looked oddly familiar to Lucius. A spark of recognition flamed in his eyes momentarily as the girl seemed to loose her panicked expression and setting her jaw defiantly and her black eyes hardening.

"Sir." She simply acknowledged and offered her hand. Lucius shook it graciously and then turned back to Severus.

"Could I exchange some words with you, Severus?"

The Potions Master glanced at the girl uncomfortably and bent down to murmur to the girl. The girl shook her head furiously, but the man continued to speak to her with a stern, but gentle voice. Lucius was in awe. He had never seen the man act in such a way with a child. Finally the girl seemed to nod, defeated. Severus stood straight, said something to Madam Malkin who led the distressed thing away before he finally turned to the blond pureblood.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Severus asked wearily. Lucius fought back a smirk.

"I was just curious as to who she is. You know, she looks awfully like you. If one didn't know better, I could almost swear..." He trailed off.

"And your point is?" Severus didn't like where this was going.

"I would have never imagined you as a father." Lucius said. As soon as he had spoken, Severus had cast a silencing charm around them and had backed him into a corner.

"You are not to speak of her." Severus hissed. "One word of her to anyone and you and your family shall suffer severely."

"And, pray tell, am I sworn to secrecy. Not very Slytherin of you to bring her out into the open like this if she is such a disappointment." Lucius hissed back.

"She is more adept witch than you will ever know. Her protection failed her." He sighed and backed off. "I'm sorry, friend."

Lucius' eyes widened as Severus whipped out his wand.

"Obliviate."

Severus left the confused wizard at the door and searched for his daughter and the shopkeeper.

"Are you ready?" He asked imperiously coming from behind them. Nathaira flinched in surprise and then nodded. "Good."

He turned to the shopkeeper and reduced the size of several clothes that had been chosen. He bid goodbye to Madam Malkin and apparated them directly back to Spinner's End. They were met by a miffed Minerva.

"Severus, there is something wrong..."

Severus lifted his hand to silence the witch.

"Nathaira, take your belongings to your room. I will be up shortly up with Minerva to improve your room."

The girl nodded, took the bags that Severus was handing her and disappeared upstairs.

"The Fidelius charm did not hold today in Diagon Alley. She was seen by both Madam Malkin and Lucius Malfoy before I revealed her to them."

"That is why I am here. I was suddenly able to freely speak of her to Albus about her. He was not surprised."

Severus snorted.

"Is he ever?"

Minerva shook her head trying to hide her amusement turning serious again.

"Something must of happened."

"You mean Hermione..." He could not finish.

"I think so. All though I wouldn't go as far as death just yet."

Their eyes met gravely.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, I imagine." Answered Minerva. "Should she be told?"

Severus thought about it for a moment.

"No, she has enough on her mind without this."

Minerva nodded.

"Let's go improve that gods awful place you call her room."

They joined Nathaira in the room where they spent rest of the afternoon with a most talented Transfigurations Mistress showing off her exquisite talents. By the end of it the room that Severus had occupied during his childhood was unrecognisable favourably so.

The walls were painted a deep forest green varying in lighting like the canopy of trees. The ceiling was a replica of the night sky. The dreadful bed that had resembled a cot was transfigured in a fourposter mahogany bed with deep green sheets with the same lighting change effect ad the walls. She had a mahogany desk with a matching chair and the dresser was changed into a renaissance wardrobe. The floor was a polished dark wood with a carpet that looked like grass. Smiling with delight Nathaira jumped on the bed until Minerva gently scolded her about it. Both adults felt wonderful after bringing such joy to the child's face.

_The darkness closed in around her._

_"I know nothing. I don't know. Please." She pleaded to the dark forms that she knew were there. They were real, she had felt them and heard them speak. The room had no form as she sat in the only corner she had found in the room. O, how she missed the light._


	8. Hogwarts

**Chapter 8 - Hogwarts**

Lucius Malfoy left Madam Malkin's shop feeling slightly dizzy and not quite remembering why he had stepped into the shop the first place. Something very interesting had happened, that he was very certain of, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

When he came home his wife reminded why he had been to Madam Malkin's at the first place. He had been meaning to pick up new dress robes for her for the celebration of their son's anniversary. Why she insisted on going there and not the family's personal tailor was beyond him. He sent out one of his numerous house-elves to do his bidding.

Resting in his study Lucius thought of what he couldn't remember. He shook his head in annoyance trying to ward away an eery feeling that it had been of some great importance.

_No matter_, he thought to himself. And drank some firewhiskey.

The day after Madam Malkin's Severus decided to break out the news to the girl. She was curled up in the sitting room with a large tome on potions that should have been beyond her understanding, but secretly he was pleased to find that he has fathered a complete dunderhead, bur someone quite after his own mind. She was very good without a wand and she had explained to him that her mother had thought it necessary for her to learn how to protect herself. Wandless magic came to her so naturally, he thought it might be a shame to even get her a wand when she would attend Hogwarts.

Watching her so relaxed even after such a shocking arrival have him a sense of peace and home he didn't know he had been missing. She was his, of that there was no question. The way she was reminded him a lot of he had been as a child and it worried him a great deal. As far as he could tell, she had not suffered from beating, but of something that seemed in a way much more cruel than what he had been through. She had been cared for, not enough. She has been devoid of human company other than her mother for so long that she had a hard time trusting new people. He had gained some from her, but not enough to make it feel entirely satisfactory.

He had foreign urges to hug her and comfort her, to do things she liked and give her everything she wanted. She never said anything and he was not inclined to push her. If she was hungry, she would fix herself some food. If she was thirsty, she got herself something to drink. She ate anything he brought before her, not picky at all, something he was slightly disappointed about as it did not give him the pleasure of learning what she preferred. And thankful, since he didn't need to think of food.

He cleared his throat loudly watching Nathaira intently as she skimmed the last of the page with her eyes and looked up from the tome sighing with disappointment.

"We will be leaving tomorrow," he said and answered her questioning gaze. "To Hogwarts, it is where your mother and I were schooled and it where I live and work. It will be your home as well until the end of your schooling little less than ten years from now."

She looked at him quite puzzled.

"But why can't I stay here?" she asked.

"I would feel better knowing that you are safe. I wouldn't be able to take care of you here because of my duties at the school."

"But mother said that..."

He interrupted her. "I know that you're mother has said many things, but I feel she has forfeited the right to dictate our lives when she left you at my doorstep."

This had been the wrong thing to say for as he had observed Nathaira was extremely defensive of her mother. Any insult or even hint of her loosing control were enough to drive the girl over the edge. But her anger was not the kind that exploded. She would stubbornly bear in her all that she was feeling until he was afraid she would implode. It seemed unnatural for a little girl not to cry and scream when she was upset or sad, not that he cared for such behaviour and found it bothersome, but he had seen so many first years cry under his intimidation ever so often that he felt unnerved by her difference.

True to this observed character Nathaira closed the tome with a loud thud, carefully set in the side table and passed him going up to her room and closing the door silently. Se had had a dangerous gleam in his eyes that left him wondering what went in that head of hers. He had been tempted many, many times to use Legilimency on her, an act that he usually divulged in with little to no compunctions, felt some how very wrong when she was considered in the equation.

Nathaira emerged from her room the next morning all her things packed neatly into a trunk Severus had provided her with. She wore clothes that closely resembled a student uniform with a simple black robe over it. With a quick glance she would look like any student, but he had charmed all her clothes to make her look like a Slytherin student to any of the other members of the student body. He smiled at her, but she glanced at him only briefly and he again noticed them flash with anger. Something that made her look more like her mother than anything else did.

He took her trunk and she gave it to him with little qualms that made him suspect that indeed she might be plotting some very cunning revenge on him. He knew that something would be coming, but he was afraid to ask himself when and what. And that frightened him even more, the fact that he was frightened and didn't know what to expect from her.

_And how to you discipline a non-student?_ His nervous mind asked helpfully making him curse himself annoyed that he was so tuned to thinking of punishment before the crime was acted, if there was going to be one that needed punishing in the first place. She was not one of the infamous Golden Trio, the rule-breaking royalty if one didn't count the Weasley twins who had left school early and founded a successful enterprise based on their ingenious pranking abilities. Parenting was giving him a serious headache which brought him back to the sitting room where they were standing in front of the fireplace in Spinner's End.

"Have you ever travelled with Floo powder?" he asked and as he had guessed her answer was no. There were no hearths in the wilderness, he mused.

"Take my hand," he instructed her and she did. He put down the trunk for a moment and threw a pinch of the powder into the fireplace bellowing. "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's quarters."

With the trunk and girl in his hands, they stepped into the flames and were gone.

The stumbled into his study and he removed the soot on their robes with a simple spell. He looked at his table which was full of parchments that had accumulated while he had been gone and sighing collapsed into one of the armchairs by the fire rubbing his face and leaning back.

_What to do? What to do? What to do? _His mind whirled. His question was asked by his daughter's simple question.

"Where to I put my things?" And then. "I'm hungry, father."

He smiled inwardly as her words felt like she had wrapped her little hand around his heart and caressed it. A feeling he hadn't felt since... Well, since very long ago and yet it was so very different. He loved the child. She was his and her mother had no right to her any longer.

_How could Hermione Granger be so uncaring? _He asked himself not for the first time and not for the last. He got up and showed Nathaira her room that had been decorated almost in the exact image of the one she had in Spinner's End with the difference that one of the walls had a magnificent view to the bottom and expanse known as the Black Lake.

Nathaira gasped with delight and dropped her trunk. She went close to the wall and gazed through the wall-sized window while Severus unpacked her things with s few flicks of his wand.

"Father, it's beautiful." And her words warmed his heart evermore and at that moment he knew that he would never let her go and never let harm pass her way.

Tears began running down her cheeks and feeling a surprising wave of emotion welling up inside at the sight of obvious hurt in Nathaira's countenance Severus surprised himself and her by crossing over to her and kneeled down to be on eye-level with her. She averted her eyes as if ashamed of showing such weakness in front of him. He put his hands to her sides and said:

"Nathaira, please look at me, dear."

She did, mostly with surprise. He continued nevertheless.

"Nathaira, I want you to know that I will do everything and anything in my power to keep you safe. I will never leave you in the wilderness, never. If you ever need me, I am right here where you can always find me. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and he pulled her small body him lifting her up and sitting on to the fourposter bed. He pulled her gently in his lap and put her head under his lap rocking her soothingly. Her tears wetted his robes and her sobs were silent. After some time he pulled back to look at her and she looked very small and young.

"I want mother." She whispered and he nodded with understanding. She clutched at him like he was a lifeline and he let her. She was his daughter, he could be gentle with her, he thought to himself. She breathed with a shudder.

"And why her?"

He didn't answer her question then. _She is too young,_ he said to himself.

"I will tell you another day about your mother and me," he told her hoping there would be another day.


	9. Dumbledore

**Chapter 9 - Dumbledore**

It had been Dumbledore, which should not be very surprising since he had been a meddling old man. It was in the sixth year of the Golden Trio that everything had changed and Draco Malfoy had been given the task to kill the Headmaster and he had made an Unbreakable Vow with his mother Narcissa Malfoy and bonded by the her sister Bellatrix Lestrange to finish to protect the boy and finish the deed if the boy failed.

_"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have,' said Dumbledore. 'Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?'_

_There was a short pause._

_'That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan.'_

_'Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?'_

_'He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes.'_

_'And if it does fall into his grasp,' said Dumbledore, almost, it seemed, as an aside, 'I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students of Hogwarts?"_

_Snape raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, 'Are you intending to let him kill you?'_

_'Certainly not. You _must_ kill me." *_

An order to kill him. The only man that truly knew who he was and why he ever did anything. The old man was going to leave him alone. But he had surprised Severus and as a spy and Potions Master Severus Snape did not appreciate surprised.

He had come to Dumbledore's office as he had been summoned to be there after dinner on a stormy January evening. When he had come to the office he hadn't noted anything amiss.

"What is this time, Albus?" he had asked wearily.

"There is a matter of grave importance I must discuss with your coming predicament with Miss Granger here," the old man had said. And then he had noticed her. Not truly seeing Miss Hermione Granger, he saw the know-it-all of the Gryffindor Golden Trio as they had been named. One of Potter's cronies, fortunately not the dumb one. A bookworm.

Her patented curly hair draped over her shoulders in a mass that defied description her face set with a frown, a contemplative look as she tried to seem to process something. He chanced a glance at the Headmaster and knew than that she was indeed processing a lot of new information that had everything to do with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he sneered startling the girl from her reverie. _Good_, he had thought with satisfaction. "What does she know?"

"All necessary details," came the old man's cryptic answer. "Please take a seat, Severus."

And he had found himself sitting right next to the sixth year girl, his student, a, he grudgingly admitted only to himself, talented potioneer in her own right. It was quite rare that a second year could successfully create Polyjuice Potion.

And the old man began speaking.

"I have brought Miss Granger to better your chances at survival if the Order is to win the war. She is to follow me as your contact, all though to the Order you will unfortunately be known as a traitor."

He looked at them both solemnly before continuing.

"I trust both of you fully, but in order to assure that you two will work together -"

Severus huffed, but the Headmaster plotted on knowing the Potions Master's stubbornness and temper.

" - you will take an Unbreakable Vow."

Severus looked up at Albus Dumbledore with no great lack of consternation, but Miss Granger didn't seem to be surprised in the least. Great, another thing that had been told to her beforehand. He opened his mouth to argue, but Dumbledore effectively cut him off.

"Now, Severus, I know all your counter-statements and they have been duly noted, yet in this case they will not sway my decision in the least. If you wish to voice your complaints, you can do so after our business has been conducted and Miss Granger has left."

Dumbledore turned to the girl and smiled.

"Now, dear, you must repeat after me and after your vows are done, it is Severus' turn. You still have a chance to back down."

Dumbledore smiled sweetly at her. Severus saw red. _She is a bloody Gryffindor! _he wanted to yell at the manipulative Headmaster. _She won't back down for the sake of honour._

It was the first time Severus had become truly disenchanted by the man. To put a young girl in such a position was low indeed. He had thought that when Dumbledore asked him to be killed by Severus' hand, that would be the end of the discussion. Severus had known that in order for the war to be won, he would have to die. But seeking a chance of redemption through a girl was not...

As if in tune with his thoughts Miss Granger spoke up.

"I am of age, sir. Due to the time turner and I came to Hogwarts at the age of twelve."

It did not matter, she hardly knew what she was getting into. She was innocent.

"They killed my parents."

Was her reply to his thoughts. He looked at her gobsmacked. He prided himself on being unreadable and being an excellent Occlumens. She gave him the answers he had wanted without needing to ask. The girl smiled mysteriously at him. _This cannot be good,_ he thought bitterly.

"Kneel before each other and take each other's right hands," Dumbledore said and Miss Granger was on the floor even before he had finished speaking. Severus got up and looked down at her for a moment, an unreadable expression on his expressionless face, then he lowered himself and they did as the Headmaster ordered. Then Miss Hermione Granger repeated word to word:

"Will you, Severus Snape, be loyal to the Order of the Phoenix and share information with your liaison, Hermione Jean Granger, in order to win the war against Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Severus sighed inwardly, but showed nothing as he answered resulting in red magic wrapping around their arms: "I will."

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, keep safe and secret the true loyalties of the spy, Severus Snape, and protect his legacy - "

Severus said the words rolling his eyes. _Legacy, indeed. _

" - in the event that Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, loses the war to be rightfully tried and found not guilty?"

"I will." Her answer was clear and sincere.

After the damn vow had been made, Dumbledore dismissed the girl and Severus shot up stretching into his full height with cold rage coursing through his veins.

"You know she will die if she fails. Why have you chosen _her_ of all people? Why did you need to choose anyone? They do not deserve to carry the burden of my errors!"

His voice was deathly low, but the Headmaster continued gazing at him serenely.

"You will need someone after the war, someone close to Harry. She is your match, a very talented young woman. She is also very proficient with Occlumency as she has shown during the lessons I have given her. From now on, you will report to her as well as me and she will provide to your needs when you return from the revels."

His voice brooked no argument and Severus was clearly being dismissed as casually as Miss Granger had been just moments earlier.

* Excerpt From: Rowling, J.K. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Pottermore Limited. iBooks.

This material may be protected by copyright.


	10. Dealing With Daily Life

**Chapter 10 - Dealing With Daily Life**

At some point Nathaira had fallen asleep on his arms and he had found it a difficult, but not an impossible task to manoeuvre her carefully under the duvet of her bed whilst not awakening her and barely having the use of his one hand.

_Thank Merlin for wandless magic_, he thought as he covered the small girl whose black locks spread over the white surface of the pillow like a halo. _Like an angel_, he thought.

Severus made his way to the his favourite armchair in front of the fireplace awash with memories of the war and the one woman he had loved and has thought had actually loved him back. Not for the first time during the course of time after Nathaira's arrival and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

On her first birthday with him, Severus took her on a tour of the castle grounds, something she was afraid to do alone. He took her to meet Hagrid who doted upon her as much he had done to the Golden Trio in their time. He gave her a unicorn hair bracelet that had protective powers and Severus gave her a silver pendant with snake coiled with emerald eyes. It had imbedded with protective charms and an emergency Port-key to her room in his quarters just in case she ever needed to get away quickly.

"It's activation word is _Pax_," he told her and she hugged him in a way that made him feel happy and satisfied. She also flashed him one of her rare smiles.

Nathaira was so well-versed in wandless magic that Severus wasn't sure if she even needed a wand when she would go to school. A thought that he refused to acknowledge too much, because it seemed like the end of a time that he hadn't had the damned right to explore.

Nathaira took to casting a Disillusionment Charm on herself and exploring the insides of the castle. She dared not go far, but as the days went by she became bolder and bolder. Then the students came back.

She was surprised to find herself trapped in an alcove of the beaten trail of corridors attempting to avoid the throng of students. She crept into the very back of the small crevice and curled up into a small ball trying to remain invisible despite the charm.

After the normal beginning of term feast Severus returned to his quarters expecting to find his daughter on the settee dwarfed under one of his heavy tomes reading it with an interest that could grow to be as legendary as his or her mothers'. This was not the sight he found at all. There was no one, anywhere. His throat constricted with a panic he had never felt since his childhood, but it was much more intense than then. He quickly called a house elf giving it instructions to stay there and find him if Nathaira happened to return to the quarters while he was out searching for her. The house elf nodded as he set out.

It was sometime after curfew that he found her in an all too familiar posture in the corridor near the way towards Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. She had fallen asleep and he carefully uncurled her cradling her in his arms and carrying her all the way to bed.

In the morning he asked her why she had been hiding.

"There where so many," she whispered with fear creeping into her eyes.

"Shh," he crooned. "It is okay. They are students, children only some years older than you. If they ever saw you, you could blend right in and if they ask who you are, you can tell them you are my daughter."

He gave her a wry smile.

"It ought to give them enough of a scare to let you be in peace."

She nodded.

"Why did you not use your pendant?" he asked her then. She shook herself.

"I... I forgot," she managed. "And mother taught me to not use safety measures unless absolutely necessary."

"There is nothing to fear here at Hogwarts. You are safe. And you have no need to be spare now. If you feel uncomfortable, just return to our quarters with any means you have," he told her. She nodded and smiled carefully seemingly more relaxed.

"Now," he continued. "If you want to continue exploring, do so during classes. There is nobody in the halls, excepting teachers, ghosts and well, Peeves. No students should be around then. And if Peeves ever bothers you, threaten him with the Bloody Baron."

And then Nathaira made sound she had never made yet. She giggled. He looked at her surprised and she began laughing first nervously building up to one of the happiest noises he had ever heard and it filled him with warmth and a hope to smile that he didn't even try to suppress.

Nathaira was never seen by students. She still felt more comfortable with adult company. She had a seriousness embedded into her that could not be balanced out by any amount of cheer of her elder peers innocent enthusiasm. She had seen very much of the world and had a frighteningly keen image of how things worked in the world, all though social associations was still somewhat of a conundrum to her.

She was a recluse that tolerated even Severus' presence if he was silent. This trait they shared sitting together in the evenings in a comfortable silence with only the voice of the fire crackling and the occasional page turning made fatherhood seem very easy to Severus. He seemed to have a natural talent in sensing when she was anxious and tense, when she was sad and when she was angry and he seemed to also know exactly what to do to make her happy. It was perhaps there great similarity in looks and tastes.

They fell into a routine. She was still an early riser, like himself and they would eat breakfast together. She would then settle down to do some of the lessons he had organised for her when he either graded papers or taught his classes. He would usually eat lunch with her and the she would explore the castle during afternoon classes.

From the end of the school day to dinner her habits would slightly vary, on some days she helped him with his brewing for the hospital wing, she might have continued with her lessons, read something for recreational purposes. If Severus had nothing to do, they would play wizard's chess which she picked up quickly and got better at the more they played. But whatever she did during those hours, she stayed in Severus' quarters during those hours.

Sometimes they ate dinner together, but because of his job Severus had to appear at least at dinner most nights of the week. Nathaira refused to venture out and would those evenings spend time in the kitchens with the house elves who she seemed to be able to handle. After dinner they would enjoy the silence until it was time for Nathaira to go to bed.


	11. She Is Safe

**Chapter 11 - She is Safe**

_She is safe._

_She is safe._

_She is safe._

Was all she could think about in the deep recesses of her mind where her captors had npt yet reached in their eternal search for answers. She hadn't revealed anything impprtant, not yet. Was it not enough that they had ruled her life for nearly ten full years when she could be happily married to the love of her life?

Pain coursed through her head in a sudden flash as they again dove into the sea that was her mind. They did it almost tirelessly now. They were getting impatient.

They had first tried to let her roam around the world trying to find shat they were looking for or they would have... She didn't want to think about it. Not now. Not ever. Then they had finally suspected that she was hiding something. She was not hiding only something, but _everything_ that mattered. They wouldn't understand such a thing.

Then they had used Veritaserum after coaxing her to tell them hadn't worked, but she was immune to the truth serum. It was something she had grown accustomed to during and after the war. How they had suspected her...

Since she would not cooperate, they had moved onto torture, but they were not able to break her. Well, they did break her body, but they could not get to what mattered. The last tactic was Legilimency and deprivation of sustenance to weaken her mental shields.

"Who is safe?" one of her captors asked. She felt panic rise inside her. They has breached her shields. They had gotten deep. She shook her head refusing to answer.

"If you tell us who she is without trouble for us, we might spare her," the captor said in his smooth voice that could have been beautiful and alluring in any other context.

"No," she whispered.

"I apologise, but I cannot hear you," the captor said as if he was having a polite conversation. He knew it drove her mad, always sounding so polite like she was a valued guest and not their prisoner.

_She is safe._

The thought echoed in her head like a mantra.

_Who is safe?_ asked a new voice in her mind. It was gentle and she couldn't place it.

_My daughter, _floated through her mind.

_And who is your daughter?_ the gentle voice whispered making her shiver with delight.

_Nathaira._

She had told them and they had thanked her for it. But she thought that her daughter was still safe. She knew that they were getting frustrated, because they couldn't find her daughter, her beautiful Nathaira. Of course they couldn't, she was with her father in Hogwarts.

When she had known that she would be captured and questioned about her transgressions nobody would probably ever find her, know what happened to her.

She could have left her Nathaira with her father earlier, even immediately after she was born, but she had known that she would need someone to live for. She was so very isolated an other human being would be a blessing. She had been selfish and now she was paying for it.

She had known that casting a Fidelius Charm on a human or any living thing of flesh and blood would be flawed. It was best if the person stayed in one place. Her daughter had been protected by the charm as long as she lived in their tent and that it would begin cracking the moment she would step into the presence of her father.

She didn't want to think of Nathaira's father. It was a place of eternal pain. She had been forced to leave him without any kind of indication where she was going or why she was leaving. He had said he had understood, but she knew that she had broken his heart and she would never be able to go back to him.

Also it was not safe to think about him, because the they would connect the dots and find Nathaira. Se was glad her daughter was wary of people, she would be safe as long as she kept to her reclusive ways.

She only hoped that all of this could be over, even if the end meant her death.


	12. The Letter from Father

**Chapter 12 - The Letter from Father**

Nathaira hid sufficiently well and never wanted to meet others her age. She became a favourite of the staff and they doted upon her. At first all the attention had bothered her and she had run from any of the professors, but Severus carefully helped her get acquainted with all the adults in the school. She was exceedingly intelligent and the more she read the more elaborate discussions she could have with the staff members who were always impressed with her insight and talent.

It soothed Severus to know that she didn't wander alone on the grounds, but could be invariably found with either Neville Longbottom in the greenhouses helping him with the less dangerous plants, or impressing Professor Filius Flitwick with her skills in wandless magic or learning new charms from him. She delighted in Herbology as it was closely linked with Potions that she was adept with absorbing any information Severus willing to partake her and teach her.

She could be found stargazing with Aurora Sinistra or the centaur Firenze who had become a close friend of hers. She seemed to many times able to understand the centaur's odd roundabout way of speaking and able to reciprocate. With Hagrid she learned the secrets of the Forbidden Forest all though the half-giant was careful not to take her anywhere too dangerous. He seemed to be more tempered in his own enthusiasm around her.

Minerva and Poppy doted upon her with gifts and Poppy discovered that she had a natural healing skill. Very soon Severus came so accustomed to Nathaira's sweet countenance, speaking with her, just being in her company or tucking her to bed. He could no longer imagine his life without her. He would kiss her brow when when he left the room in the evening and in the morning or when he came to their courters after the day of her work or other times when she happened to be there, she would hug him and kiss his cheek and he would tousle her hair affectionately. All in all, he was extremely contented with his life.

They never ventured outside of Hogwarts and quite suddenly it was the summer two and a half years after Nathaira had come to live with him and she received her very first owl. They were spending their holiday as they usually did in a cottage that Severus had purchased the first summer Nathaira had been with him. He hadn't felt content in having her live in Spinner's End. Before he had has no great reason to have a proper home.

Their cottage was on the coast of the Celtic Sea. It was of white stone with a straw roof, small windows and an oak door. It had a spacious kitchen, three rooms and a sitting room. It also had an external building that they had converted into a potions lab and they grew potions ingredients as well as herbs and salads in the backyard. Tending to the garden was one of Nathaira's favourite activities and she could spend hours there pruning, gathering weeds or just sitting in the swing reading a good book. Unlike him, she was tan most of the time, because of all the time she was spending outside. She was absolutely beautiful and he always felt proud when he looked at her and found in her a hard worker just like himself.

They both cooked, but it had become mostly her task of her own insistence. There routine at the cottage was quite simple. Severus who mostly got up first was the one to make breakfast. She came down just in time to eat with him. They usually ate in silence, he would read a potions journal or the Daily Prophet and she would hum while otherwise being silent. Then they would part with Severus going into his potions lab and she would go into the garden where he could watch her through the lab windows.

Severus would remain in the lab until Nathaira would call him to lunch. After lunch they would part and occasionally Severus would help his daughter in the garden. Sometimes they would go down to the beach where Severus watch her play in the waves of the Atlantic. She would make dinner and in the evening they would play Wizard's Chess, speak or read. On the days it rained, Nathaira helped Severus in his lab.

The first owl Nathaira received was her Hogwarts letter. When it neared the school year, Severus would spend time at Hogwarts doing his work as Deputy Head. Sometimes she would come with him, but more often than not she would stay home. Severus trusted his wards, but on those days he worried so over his daughter's safety that he found it hard to do any work. Minerva would tell him to go home early on those days and sometimes came home with him. The constricting feeling in his chest eased in his chest once he saw her rosy cheeks and black hair with a smile as radiant as the sun safely cooking in the cottage and he could only feel at peace when she had hugged him.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Head of Transfigurations Department)_

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Father, father!" Nathaira yelled as she came pounding into the kitchen. Severus looked up slightly puzzled. His daughter was not in the habit of pounding or showing her enthusiasm with such exuberance.

"Yes, angel?" he asked indulgently. It was his way of endearment. He thought of her as his angel, because he didn't feel princess was divine enough.

"I got the letter of admission," she said and shoved the parchment into his hands. It had the book lists and the letter.

"Yes, you did," he said and was suddenly with an image of her graduating, dating, marrying and having children of her own. He shook himself. She was only going to start her first year in Hogwarts and he would be able to see her everyday if he was so inclined. The only difference would be that she wouldn't be living in his quarters.

"Where do we got all these things?" Nathaira asked gesturing to the list.

"In Diagon Alley," he said studying the lists. He knew all the books, of course, since it had been a part of his job to approve them.

Father and daughter made their way to Diagon Alley the next day with Severus feeling edgy. Their last trip there many years ago was still fresh in his mind and it had not ended well with him casting an Obliviate on his old time friend Lord Malfoy. Their relationship had become more distanced after the war, but since his daughter's arrival Severus rarely sought after the company of his pureblood friend. Being away from Nathaira was extremely unpleasant to him and he felt extremely protective of her with very good reason.

Over the years he had received many threats against his daughter through owl. Apparently the enemies of her mother had somehow come to the know of her existence. This was why Severus kept an even closer eye to her and never took her into the public. All of the staff had been under oath to keep her existence secret until it was her time to begin school.

Severus prayed all the deities and fates he knew and did not know for her to be sorted in his own house if only for the reason of keeping her close to him. He knew for a fact that she was no Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but he wasn't certain she had the shrewd cunning of someone of Slytherin. He couldn't bear for to be as far as Ravenclaw Tower. Anything could happen to her, all though he supposed if it had to be any other house than Slytherin than Ravenclaw was preferable. The members of the house were usually careful and his daughter was just that, an inquisitive child who still felt fearful of other people.

As they made there way through the Leaky Cauldron and to the alley packed full of people, Severus kept her close his hand protectively cradled around hers as he partially sheltered her with black cloak. He had cast a strong Notice-Me-Not spell on her. She had not protested to his explicit orders to stay with him at all times in the line of his sight or touch. She looked around curiously, but pressed further into his side almost hiding her face into his cloak to shy away from the crowd.

Their first stop was Flourish&Blotts where Severus quickly manoeuvred them through the bookstore quickly gathering the books she would need and some books one of them found interesting or useful. They went quickly through the rest of their shopping until they came to Madam Malkin's where Nathaira had to be outfitted for her school robes. Severus thanked the heavens when at first glance the shop seemed devoid of many customers. But lo and behold at the far end the shop owner was speaking with none other than Lucius Malfoy who Severus had hoped avoid and Nathaira remembered vaguely as a sinister presence early in her comforting life with her father.

When recognising the man Nathaira hid her face into his side clutching his frock coat as if to support herself. Severus tucked his arm around her and cradled her to his side in a way to tell her that he was there and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

They waited for their turn graciously and after some time they concluded their service and Lucius Malfoy made his way back to the front of the store, but stopped when he saw the dark countenance of the Potions Master of Hogwarts.

"Severus, old friend, what brings you here?" Lucius asked.

"My daughter Nathaira," Severus answered and lifted his cloak slightly to reveal the small black haired girl hiding herself as best as she could. She carefully peeked at the blond pureblood, but turned to face him fully after a slight nudge from her father. "Nathaira, this is Lucius Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Nathaira greeted with a timid voice.

"Likewise, Miss Snape. May I enquire to your business here?" Lucius drawled politely. Nathaira turned to look up at her father for confirmation if she was allowed to answer and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"We are here to get me school robes," the girl answered with a stronger voice. Lucius nodded and turned to look at Severus.

"It has been too long, dear friend. Could I have a word with you?" the pureblood inquired.

"I am afraid not, Lucius. We are currently quite busy. Maybe later," Severus said and turned to Madam Malkin to talk to her about outfitting Nathaira. Lucius tapped his cane impatiently.

"I do need to speak to you, Severus. There is something important that has come up about relating to the problem we have wondered of the past twelve years. I really think you should come by the Manor once you are done here," Lucius said. Severus turned to look at the man sharply and then at Nathaira who seemed to like Madam Malkin.

"Fine. I will come tonight, but I must see to my daughter's care before then," he answered in a low voice.

"I will see you then, my friend," Lucius answered with a nod of the head and was soon out of the shop. Severus turned to Madam Malkin and concentrated to the business at hand, but his mind continued to wonder to Lucius' words, because the only thing he could be referring to was the disappearance of Hermione Granger.


	13. Dumbledore's Spy's Caretaker

**Chapter 13 -Dumbledore's Spy's Caretaker**

It had been a particularly hard lesson to learn. To trust a Gryffindor was not something Severus was prone to do, especially after everything that had happened. But she wore on him down.

It began with small things like cleaning his quarters that hadn't been seen by a house elf for more years than he cared to count. She would brew some of the potions required for the infirmary and they were of the best quality, just like his potions. He would never see her do these things and she took care to not move anything from its place, so the only difference he saw was the dust was gone from his books, but the books were by molecule on the exact same spot. She had become good at the household charms, he would give her that.

There would always be a fresh plate of food waiting for him and a two fingers of firewhiskey. With them there would be the required potions for his pains. She had even developed a muscle relaxant potion that helped to battle the after effects of the Cruciatus curse for which he was silently grateful.

He had for many years thought of her as a know-it-all fact spouter, but it seemed she was that mostly in class and amongst her friends. With him she was silent and waited patiently until she deemed it appropriate to ask his report. Her presence was never overbearing and she was not as innocent or naive as he had thought.

At first he had railed at her about cleaning, moving his things, using his potions' ingredients, but every argument he came up with, he had to counter, all though he didn't admit it to her, for he found them untrue. She used the school supplies and as stated earlier she was careful to keep his things at their exact locations.

Every time he had yelled at her, she had flinched away from him, but calmly met his eye and said:

"Yes, sir."

Or

"Yes, professor."

It was, he found one day, more annoying than the schoolgirl Miss Granger. He could not stand this new, adult version of the very same bucktoothed girl which she also infuriatingly wasn't any longer. She had grown into her features, a graceful, small, but curvy and absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

He was her teacher, he had to remind himself almost constantly. His change in perception made him more taciturn, but she was stubborn and would let nothing get between her and her duty. Still she would be there, even after the worst of insults.

"Why," he had once asked. "Why do you stand all the insults?"

She had looked at him puzzled then and then with a contemplative look on her face: a frown marring her beautiful face and her chewing her lower lip, something that drove him to absolute madness. How he wished he could make her stop.

"Many years of conditioning, sir," she finally answered and went on to say. "And knowing what the truth is, recognising and accepting my flaws and then working or moving past them. It is what you taught in addition to your subject, professor."

Her answer floored him. She seemed to be the first to catch that. The lesson of when to drop it and when to fight. He had not said much more to her for a long time after that outside giving of reports. He was not as caustic and she seemed less tense, but no less alert and they developed a companionable silence.


	14. Expecto Patronum

**Chapter 14 - Expecto Patronum**

The dungeon door opened and a line of light shone into the room that had remained in darkness for how long, she didn't know. She heard footsteps and laughter. _They are drunk_, she thought, _coming to have some fun._

They neared the place where she lay in chains, weak and unable to defend herself. She heard the footsteps stop and one of the men spoke in a dangerous, deep voice she vaguely recognised, but couldn't place. She was beyond comprehending, but he made sure she heard what he said:

"Snape is clever hiding your little bastard, but soon she'll be in school and he can't watch over her constantly. You might want to know that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is open again. We made sure of that. A spy, in the school. Haven't had that since Barty Crouch Jr. or that Quirrell bloke. No Dark Lord now, just business, as usual. Aye, Miss Granger?"

Nobody had called her that for a very long time and she refused to answer, but the man continued filling the blissful silence.

"I reckon you agree. You've learnt, haven't you? When to shut up, to do as I and my companions say. Good."

He spit at her. She didn't care anymore.

"Just imagine how we'll lure your little bookworm of a bastard. What joys we could have with such tender flesh?"

"Don't..."

Her voice was hoarse with lack of use and dehydration, but she was determined to tell them. To do anything in her power to protect Nathaira.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

They laughed and jeered at her kicking her fucking her mouth, like they liked to do. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Nathaira's safety.

When they left she used the last of her energy and already severely depleted magical core to cast a wandless Patronus and a message with it to her long lost love, Severus.


	15. Entries

**Chapter 15 - Entries**

Severus asked Madame Pomfrey to stay at the cottage that evening to watch over Nathaira while he went to Malfoy Manor to meet his old friend. He knew that his daughter could take care of herself, but keeping her safe was another matter, even though she was very talented at wandless magic.

After the war Lucius Malfoy had spent several years in prison when his son had been sentenced to work for the society. A majority of their holdings had been frozen, but enough left for them to survive, barely, on.

He got on parole for good behaviour and went about becoming a benefactor in society, a philanthropist in addition to being a cunning businessman. He was again well-respected in wizarding society and the Malfoys had worked hard to redeem their name. There were still some wary, but most accepted them.

Severus stepped in through the drawing room Floo where a house elf was waiting for him. He hadn't been in the Manor since Nathaira had come to live with him and since then the public area had been completely redone. He was taken to the Master's study where Lucius was standing at the fireplace looking idly into the flames.

"Master Severus is here, Master," the house elf said and disappeared with a pop. Lucius turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Scotch?" he inquired and already anticipating the answer went to the liquor cabinet.

"A firewhiskey."

They sat down on facing armchairs sipping on their drinks gazing at the fire before the Malfoy patriarch broke the familiar silence surrounding the two friends.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, yet seeing her seems to ring familiar in my eyes," he said.

"You met her at the eve of her ninth birthday in the very same shop, but I had to obliviate you. For her safety, she is sought after by the same people who..."

He silenced himself before the ever underlying grief of loosing his fiancée would overwhelm him. Lucius understood now, he had been a widower for a bit over a year now and he had loved his wife dearly. At least he had his son and his family to focus upon when feeling lonely.

"She seems timid. Not a good trait for a Slytherin," Lucius observed.

"I hope, but I doubt that she is a Slytherin. She is cunning, but not ambitious. It think she will be either a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, likelier the latter," Severus answered truthfully.

"Not a Gryffindor, like her mother?"

"No."

They lapsed into silence once more.

"How are Draco and Scorpius?" Severus asked.

"They are good. Draco misses Cissa, but there is nothing I can do about that."

"Indeed."

Silence yet again. But this silence was laced with anticipation. Severus knew he should go on with more pleasantries, but his patience was wearing thing. He hadn't heard anything of her since she had left disregarding Nathaira's appearance.

"You said you had some information... About her?" Severus ventured oddly hesitantly. Lucius scrutinised him for a time then leaned back in his chair.

"You know of her brilliance in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, do you not?"

"You are seriously asking me this question."

"It was rhetorical."

"Go on."

"Have you ever heard of the Sacerdotians? They belong to the order of Conquirunt Occulta Immortali, the search for the immortal secret. It was founded by one of Merlin's apprentices, a Dhuna Fatehamar. Little is known after Merlin banished him, he disappeared and never rose to greatness, at least in known circles.

"Recently one of my agents recovered a tome from a cave on the lands of our estate in Normandy. Apparently one of Dhuna's original followers was a Malfoy, all though later on when our family moved the main branch to Wiltshire, belonging to the cult became unfashionable, expensive and demanding. But Marion Malfoy was a devotee. He wrote a comprehensive text of Dhuna's teachings that is apparently still circulated amongst the members of the cult, but what we discovered was the original.

"There is a section of the tome that is a magically updated history of the cult. When the Sacerdotians do something decisive, it appears in the book. Not much progress was made for several centuries until there is this passage:"

Lucius went to his table where lay a dusty tome brown and yellow with age, but the pages were not fragile, as one would imagine, but preserved by very powerful magic. He had it open at a certain pages full of entries. He read:

"March 22nd, 1998 - I was able to apprehend the girl called Miss Hermione Jean Granger. As I and my brothers believe, she will be key to the unlocking of the secret. She is of unparalleled brilliance comparable even to the four Founders, Merlin and our Father Dhuna the Fatehammer. Also her bloodline is pure. Hail! the descendant of our Father Dhuna the Fatehammer!

"April 17th, 1998 - Miss Granger, descendant of our Father Dhuna the Fatehammer, was met again. It is hard to do so as she is always on the move. She plays a decisive role in this war that distracts many of my brothers. The Blasphemer must be punished! The descendant of our Father Dhuna the Fatehammer has shown herself reluctant to cooperate with us on our noble quest for eternal life.

"April 23rd, 1998 - We have discovered a weakness. Love makes us weak. Desperate times ask for desperate measures. We will threaten the love.

"May 1st, 1998 - We have discovered another weakness. The descendant of our Father Dhuna the Fatehammer has been defiled. Miss Granger is with child. The child will be tainted, but we can raise it to become a worthy leader.

"December 25th, 2008 - They have eluded us and she has managed to keep the child from us for many years. We will tolerate no more delays. The child will be ours! But they have escaped us and we are not aware of the child's location, gender or appearance. The child might be with its father, but we cannot be certain. The descendant of our Father Dhuna the Fatehammer has been captured.

"June, 5th, 2010 - She was cracked. The child is named Nathaira.

"That is the last entry."

Severus was breathing harshly. Hermione was still alive. Hermione was still alive. It was all he could think about before his world darkened.


	16. The Patronus

**Chapter 16 - The Patronus**

Severus woke up with a head ache as he looked blearily around him. He recognised his surroundings as the guest room he had frequented in a different era of his life, a much darker past he had left behind, even more recently when his daughter had come to him. As he cleared his head a familiar otter Patronus jumped into the room faint and frantic. It stopped on his chest and said with Hermione's familiar voice, one he hadn't heard forever.

"They know. DADA position. Spy. Save my girl."

The otter than faded its duty done.

This was to Severus even more shocking then the journal entries. This was more concrete, more recent proof of her being amongst the living. He grabbed his wand and cast every tracking and analysis spell he could think of in the frantic moment of trying to capture the magical residue.

He came up with no trail, no way to know where she was, but he knew that she was sick and listless, and that she had used the last of her magic to send the message to him. The next thought that hit him was if his daughter and he got up quickly making the world spin around me. He made his way out of the room and into the hallway searching for the parlour so he could Floo back to the cottage by the sea.

"Calm down, old friend," Lucius said from somewhere nearby.

"I have to get to Nathaira," he said as Lucius caught him and stopped him from moving. He continued struggling.

"Patronus from her, the Sacerdotians are going to infiltrate Hogwarts. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor candidates must not be trusted."

Then he paused in his frantic thought process. He focused his gaze on his friend.

"You are good at DADA, you apply. Help me keep my child in safety," he pleaded all pretence of being Slytherin forgotten. The only thing left was the single father of an only child. But Lucius understood. He had tried everything to protect Draco who was now married to Astoria Greengrass and had a child of a few years old, little Scorpius whom Lucius adored.

"I will," was all he said before he let Severus go to home.

Nathaira was fine, but Severus didn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the summer holidays. He considered several times homeschooling her. She was ahead of those of her age being naturally adept at magic and having been taught by the teachers of Hogwarts for the last two years.

But she was so excited of going and meeting other children and making friends. She had always been amongst adults and longed for company her own age. He could not fully understand her, he had always been a recluse. But she has lived as a recluse who had now a chance to meet new people. She was like her mother that way, more social and compassionate.

September 1st came too fast. He had not heard from Lucius if he was successful in acquiring the position of DADA teacher. He should know as Deputy Headmaster, but Minerva had had a problem filling the position. He had even suggested Lucius, even Potter and Weasley. They were both good at the subject. Anyone he could find trustworthy.

He took Nathaira to the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4 trembling inside. It was hard for him to not glare at others or hide his daughter from their gazes. Nathaira tugged at him when she saw a dash of blue hair.

"Father, who is that?" she pointed. He looked to where she was pointing and noticed Andromeda Tonks and Harry Potter escorting a second year Edward Lupin to the Express. Severus swallowed his loathing against the boy and Lupin's father and began moving towards them.

"Mr. Potter, Andromeda, Mr. Lupin," he greeted formally. They were startled to see him.

"Good day, professor," Potter answered after he had gotten over his surprise. "What brings you here?"

"I am escorting my daughter, Nathaira," he answered turning to the blue-haired boy. Potter cleared his throat.

"It's nice to meet you, Nathaira, professor. This is my godson, Edward Lupin," he introduced and nudged the boy towards the girl. They gazed at each other shyly and Severus wondered if he would have to deal with the Metamorphmagus later on. It didn't matter at the moment, as long as, his daughter was safe.

"You can call me Teddy," the boy finally said his head turning pink as he blushed offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Teddy," his daughter said, ever polite shaking his hand.

"Why don't you two find a department together?" Andromeda suggested. Teddy nodded enthusiastically still red. Mrs. Tonks hugged her grandson bidding him goodbye with a "We'll see you during Christmas break."

Severus was not one for public displays of affection, but he crouched next to his daughter and made sure he had her attention by hugging her tightly.

"I'm afraid for you. Do not speak to anyone I have not approved of. Edward Lupin is safe. Those who hunted you and your mother have not given up. Be careful, my heart," he whispered to her and she nodded into the crook of his neck:

"I didn't know you have a daughter."

"There are many things you do not know, Mr. Potter, least of all if I have children or not," he sneered out of old habit and then sighed. "But in this case it is unfortunately your business. Come, we cannot speak here."

He knew he had caught Potter's interest as the boy hastily said goodbye to Andromeda and followed him. Severus lead them to an alley outside of King's Cross, grabbed the boy's arm and apparated them to the cottage, a place he knew to be away from prying eyes as it was under the Fidelius Charm.

"I thought you lived in Spinner's End," Potter commented helpfully.

"Many believe so and it is a pretence I must keep up. I must have a vow from you that you disclose none of what I will tell you without my permission," he said.

"Why?" the Boy Who Lived asked.

"It has to do with Hermione," Severus answered uneasily expecting the next reaction.

"What do you know of her? Is she alive?"

"I will tell you all I know when I have your word."

Potter hastily vowed on his magic to keep the secrets Severus would reveal.

"I haven't been in love with Lily for many years," he began and lifted his hand to stop Potter from interrupting him. "I instead came to love Hermione, we were to be married in 1998, but she left me for an unknown reason. Nine years later I find a child on my doorstep in Spinner's End on Christmas Day. Hermione is Nathaira's mother and they had lived in the wilderness for many years. Hermione could not allude her captors any longer, so she sent Nathaira to me to be protected and cherished as she hadn't been before."

He paused and then looked Potter in the eye.

"Have you ever heard of the Sacerdotians?"

Potter shook his head. Severus got up and paced in front of the fireplace before caressing a picture of his daughter.

"They are a cult of wizards and witches devoted to finding the secret to immortality. They called the Dark Lord the Blasphemer. They are the followers of Dhuna Fatehamar, a dismissed apprentice of Merlin himself. Hermione is his descendant. They mean to capture Nathaira to raise her to be their new leader even when they consider," he paused once more.

"Consider her tainted through me," he snarled. Then he turned abruptly.

"There is only so much I can do to protect her, I need your help, for the sake of Hermione."

"What do you need?" Potter asked surprisingly sagely.

"I received a Patronus from Hermione some weeks ago. I was unable to track her, though I've tried many years, believe me, but I know she is alive, magically depleted, trapped and miserable. She has been abused. But the message she sent was that the Conquirunt Occulta Immortali will try to infiltrate Hogwarts through the DADA position. I am not sure if Lucius Malfoy was successful in acquiring the position as I bid him."

"Malfoy..." Potter began.

"Was a Death Eater, I know, but he is my friend, a Slytherin and has helped me since Hermione's disappearance. He was the one to find the information on the Sacerdotians. He is also a father and a grandfather, he understands," Severus interrupted.

Potter stopped and thought for a moment before nodding and beginning to speak about ideas on how to protect a girl who was like a niece to him.


	17. First Year

**Chapter 17 - First Year**

The first time he saw Nathaira Snape, Teddy Lupin was enchanted. She was lovelier than anything he had ever seen before. She had soft black curls and eyes as black as the night that shine with a deep light of life and intelligence. Her face was serious, her bones delicate, but he just knew that there was steel behind her features that seemed so soft.

He cared little that her father was the snarkiest professor in Hogwarts, she didn't seem like him. He didn't ever remember hearing that professor Snape had any kind of family. He snapped back when they found themselves an empty department. Nathaira flicked her wrist locking and silencing it. He stared at her slack-jawed.

"How did you..." he began. Nathaira blushed.

"I've always known how. Mother taught me," she answered shyly.

"Do you have a wand?" Teddy wondered.

"Of course," she said and pulled it out. It was a hard hazel wand with a dragon core, fourteen inches long.

And they talked all of the trip. Teddy decided he absolutely loved her voice that was soft as he thought her hair was. She was wonderful and talented in Herbology, a subject he had a cursory interest in, but a subject he needed as he had decided that he would become a Healer.

They parted as he went to take the coatches to the castle and she would go with the rest of the first years into a boats.

Nathaira had lived in the castle for several years, but there was something completely enchanting about Hogwarts when looked upon from the lake in the night. They were introduced to the antechamber by her father. When their eyes met, he winked at her subtly and she gave him a smile she had always only reserved for him, a smile that he loved dearly and wished never to vanish from her face.

They were led into the Great Hall where the House tables were already full. She spotted her new friend Teddy Lupin at the Gryffindor table. How she wished to be in the same house as he was.

"Snape, Nathaira," her father called without any emotion in his voice. It was a talent he had to protect himself. Whispers broke out amongst the students. Everybody had heard of Severus Snape, the snarky Potions' Master of Hogwarts, war hero and receiver of the Order of Merlin, First Class, but nobody knew anything about his private life. It was unheard of that he might have a family and here was proof that Professor Snape was a man.

Their eyes were curious and the whispers full of speculation as she stepped on the dais, sat on the chair and the hat was put on her head. For a while, all she heard was her own breathing and then the hat spoke.

"You are the missing one," it stated. "You are the hidden one, not only are you the descendant of the seeker of immortality, but a child of the immortal realm, rise follower of Dionysos, you are a RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped in a cool fashion that fitted their intellectual house. She caught Teddy's eye and saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes before he smiled and waved at her in a sign that they would still be friends. She sat at her house table and looked up to see her father nod approvingly and then turned back to the sorting. A prefect introduced herself to Nathaira without commenting on her parentage.

After the feast she followed that prefect up to the Ravenclaw tower with her other classmates. When Nathaira heard that door asked questions and answers to riddles, she knew she had been sorted into the right house. While sneaky as a proper Slytherin, she was more of an intellectual than academic. After the explanation of things, the first year girls headed up. She fell into bed exhausted looking forward to classes beginning and meeting her friend.


	18. Me inuito, ut fiat

**Chapter 18 - Me inuito, ut fiat**

What turned their relationship around was not a time he was greatly injured, but when there was a vicious winter storm with ice falling down. The Dark Lord had been neither pleased or displeased. It had been just a routine meeting. He was biding his time and plotting, but Severus had apparated into his apparition point in the Forbidden Forest like any other night he had been gone spying.

He apparated from the wonderful indoors into a blizzard that cut him to the bone despite warming charms and his heavy woollen cloak. The temperature had dropped inhumanely and he had known it would be hard for him to survive or come out of it without hypothermia. He battled the winds and had to stop to cast the Point Me spell several times. It slowed down his progress and the world was white.

The cold had begun numbing him and he was exhausted. It was the middle of night and he had lossed valuable hours of sleep. The storm had bent him down and he had been on the verge of falling asleep when he had seen a light approach him. And then he had fallen to darkness.

He had woken up a hours later to find himself by the fire on his throw rug and under several layers of blankets, a heat from another form by his side. Seeing the brown curls he understood immediately the form's identity and then he caught the scent of her hair. Citrus and pepper. The scent wrapped around him soothingly and coaxed him back to sleep.

The next time he had woken up he was in his own bed and it was dark. There was nobody there, but he heard a soft humming sound of a woman. Hermione, he thought groggily. The very same person he had thought about came into the room bearing a tray with tea, potions and breakfast.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted him softly.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he answered. He didn't have it in him to upset at her after being saved from a cold death. He noticed she hid a smile into her curls as she set down the tray around his lap. She made to leave, but for some reason he asked her to stay. They sat in silence a while, him eating, until he asked her:

"How did you know?"

She looked uncomfortable all of a sudden and diverted her eyes. It was the first time in a long time that he had seen her loose her calmness and it bothered him greatly.

"What have you done, you silly girl?

Then he heard her whispering the words of a spell:

"Mea lux vera dilectio perduxit esse dico. Totis viribus ego protector tuus. Quantumvis prope eros ambit, aut fidem, quamque late meum vobiscum. Periculum, malum, ut eruat te vel mali futuri nunc et in aeternum. Me cor morata fueris et ego te servabo semper mecum. Mortuum morio. Et in te, et laedi. In laetitia placeo. Cum angustiaretur vocant, ego exaudiam. Me inuito, ut fiat."

It was a magical binding for one's true love. When cast one sided it could doom the caster to a lifetime of servitude by the target of the spell. The words were not invoked by a wand, but by the will of the caster and the caster's magic. They were never spoken lightly.

"What have you done?" Severus asked again. Hermione lifted her head and looked into hid eyes defiantly, challenging him to scorn her and her deepest secret. She was soul-bonded to him and could never love or marry someone else than him. Silence reigned till Hermione got up and Severus numbly watched as she took the tray and walked to the door. She stopped for a moment before she left the room.

"What I want," she whispered and that whisper echoed there long after she was gone.

"My true love I call to be your guided light. I will protect you with all my might. No matter how near or how far my protection surrounds you and stays with you. No danger, harm, or evil to come as I protect you now and for all of eternity. In my heart you will stay, I'll always keep you safe with me. As I will it, so mote it be!" ( spells/spiritual_spells/binding_ )

In your death, I shall die. In your hurt, I shall hurt. In your happiness, I am content. When you call in distress, I will answer.


	19. News to the Broken

**Chapter 19 - News to the Broken**

Harry Potter knew he should be at the office reviewing all the paperwork that was no doubt accumulating on his desk. He had taken the morning off only to drop off his godson, but the news he had received from Severus Snape had opened an old wound and he knew he could not keep it to himself.

That is why he was sitting in the living room of Ronald Weasley, his best friend since the age of 11. Ron Weasley worked with his brother George at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes which had expanded to several main wizarding communities in Europe.

Across from him the previously mentioned owner of the home sat in his favourite arm chair looking stunned.

"You sure about this, mate? Snape ain't having you on?" the man asked in a world weary tone. Harry didn't know what to say, so he just shook his head. Silence fell into the room as Ron processed the information.

Suddenly Ron put his face in his hands and let out a heart breaking sob. Harry didn't know what to do, so he stayed silent as his friend's shoulders shook with grief. No voice was heard until Ron, in a hoarse voice said:

"After all this time? Why, after all this time?"

Harry let Ron's bitterness settle until he answered.

"She had a kid with Snape. A little sweet girl called Nathaira. Teddy was very taken with her."

Ron surged up in one of his famous shows of anger.

"What makes you so sure we wouldn't have had a chance? You know I loved her, still love her. And after losing Luna…"

Ron fell into his chair again looking crushed.

They had known of Hermione's relationship with Snape until this point. Her leaving had crushed Ron who had been in love with Hermione for many years. It had been Luna Lovegood who had been there for him and eventually she had been able to soothe his pain and he had fallen in love with her. They had married and after some years Luna had become pregnant.

They had been so happy. Harry could remember the constant smile on his friend's face as Luna had explained about those fantastical creatures only she seemed to see. Ron hadn't cared, even though he had not understood. They had seem much more meant to be than Ron and Hermione would have been. It had been a thought that had repeated several times in Harry's mind.

But then it all went wrong. Luna was expecting twins. She had survived the nine months, but something had went wrong during labour. Luna and one of the twins did not survive. So here Ron was the single father of a five year old little girl he had named Elianne, the daughter of the sun.

Speaking of which, the little girl ran into the room and into her father's arms looking distressed.

"Daddy, daddy, please don't cry! Mommy said she understands and is always here for you," the little girl almost sobbed not wanting to see her father so sad. This seemed to snap Ron out of it and he hugged his daughter close for a while before pulling away enough to soothe back her white-blond curls soothingly.

"Ssh, princess, I know. Your mommy is such a wise woman," he said and then kissed his daughter on the forehead. Then he got up and settled her onto his hip. Harry got up as well.

"I'll have to think of the news. Thanks for not keeping it from me. We'll meet up tomorrow for lunch, right? We'll talk more than. Li will be at mom's then."

Harry nodded, slapped his friend on the back and Floo'd to his office to tackle all those pieces of parchment.


End file.
